One key component of any computer system is a device, (such as a data storage device) to store data. The most basic parts of a data storage device are at least one information storage disc that is rotated, an actuator that moves a read/write head (head) to various locations over the substantially concentric data tracks of a disc, and electrical circuitry used for encoding data so that the data can be successfully retrieved and written to the disc surface. A microprocessor controls most of the operations of the disc drive including exchanging data between the computer system and the data storage device.
Among the challenges associated with data storage devices and data storage device assembly processes are cost effective techniques for sealing the heads and discs from external contaminants, and reducing the effects of externally encountered impacts. A reduction in component count or process step elimination frequently yields cost savings in excess of the component purchase price savings or the direct savings from the eliminated process step. Process step elimination prevents rework costs and handling damage encountered at that step. A reduced component count means fewer components need to be ordered, tracked, and controlled, thereby avoiding overhead costs associated with those components.
Prior techniques used in sealing the heads and discs from external contaminants included closed cell foam gaskets, die-cut from sheets of closed cell foam material with adhesive backings, which resulted in large amounts of wasted material, and the expenditure of material overhead costs for each product type flowing through the production process. Alternatively, the use of pre-molded gaskets in place of die-cut gaskets, which also requires expenditures of the type of overhead costs as that of the die-cut gaskets, have been, used in the production of data storage devices. Similarly, impact dissipation members provided on exterior portions of data storage devices are typically purchased components subject to the same overhead costs as the sealing gaskets.
Additionally, each individual component, added to the data storage device during the production process necessitates a step in the process, and each process step may be viewed as an opportunity to create re-work. For example, misalignment of a sealing gasket may lead to a pinched gasket section that fails to preclude migration of contaminants into the heads and discs from external environments, or adhesives used to secure the impact dissipation members may become exposed to contaminants, lose their adhesive characteristics, and promote disengagement of the impact dissipation members from the external surfaces of the data storage device.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for cost effective techniques for sealing data storage devices, while also reducing the effects to the data storage device from externally encountered impacts. Techniques are needed that eliminate both component part count and production process steps, while improving consistency within the production process to provide data storage products with seals of high integrity and impact dissipation members securely positioned on exterior portions of data storage devices.